Holiday specials! :D
by Chlerek
Summary: theses are some of my old holiday specials I made of Chloe and Derek so I decided to put them on and yes i Know the holidays are over but eh what hell :
1. Halloween

Okay so I know the holidays are over but I had these specials saved so I decided who know what the hell I'm going to put them on this website :) so these are the holiday specials for chloe and Derek and yes i know i'm missing some but forgive me please :D

* * *

><p>Aunt Lauren and Tori were dragging me off to get out costumes for Halloween "uh...guys don't you think it's a late for trick or treating" I said, they stopped and gasped "Chloe you are never too late for candy" Tori said winking and continued to drag me away.<p>

I sighed and tried to follow with out tripping. I groaned in frustration as they made me look through different outfits "how about a hooker" Tori asked.

"No she will not" Aunt Lauren said glaring at Tori who sneered "just joking" she muttered. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Aunt Lauren she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Ohhh this is good for you" she said holding it up. My eyes widened and a deep blush spread across my cheeks. "Now time for my costume" she muttered handing me the package. I was wondering Derek was having any luck looking for his costume

**DPOV -**

I glared at Simon who held up the items for my costume "no" I growled. He looked at Dad for help but he was too busy laughing his stupid ass off.

"Fine then I'll tell Chloe that you dream about her ass and breast" my eyes widened and grab the things, with one last deadly glare at Simon who had a smug smile on his face. I stomped off to pay for it.

**-At home-**

I put on the big fluffy ears on my head, then tied the tail belt on to my dark wash jeans, i then slipped on my sleeveless, black muscle shirt.

On my right shoulder blade was a Celtic symbol which mean guardian, my left bicep I had in big bold Gothic letters was Chloe's name.

I then put on my collar, which was black and had small spikes all around it. Attached to the front was a big thick chain going all the way down to my waist, I put on my fake scar make up that ran down from temple down to the neck.

I ruffled up my hair a bit and smiled a bit. "Damn you kind of look scary" Simon said walking in, he was of course dressed as harry potter. I rolled my eyes and glared at him "it was your idea" I growled and plopped on my bed, my elbows rested on my knees, my hair fell over my eyes and came down to my shoulder in a wispy style that caressed my jaw **(drooling right now ;D)**

"Damn you should see Chloe" Simon muttered to himself as he whistled. I growled and him, he paled and ran off screaming "ahhhhh my brother's going to eat me" I rolled my eyes and let out a small chuckle.

**CPOV**

I sighed as Tori straightened my hair and clipped it in the back with a small red tulip clip, then she curled the long strands that framed my face.

Tori then put on some mascara, eye liner and light red eye shadow. "Don't make me look like a clown" I kept on repeating softly.

"Hush up" Tori sneered at me, then she put on some lip gloss "Okay open your eyes" she said. I hesitantly opened my eyes and gasped, the girl in the mirror wasn't me.

My hair framed my face perfectly, and my lips seemed fuller, I let out a grin and you could have seen my straight white teeth.

The red satin corset with black ruffles was beautiful and it only showed a little of my breast, I was wearing a black frilly skirt to my thighs and maroon knee length boots, I had a long red cloak with a hood that was tied around my neck.

It was beautiful, I looked beautiful. "Oh thank you" I breathed touching my cheek before letting out a killer grin.

I hugged Tori who was wearing a witch outfit, she had a dark blue corset like mine with a black skirt to her knees and black ankle boots and a purple witch hat.

"Wait till you see Derek's costume" Tori teased giving me a wink.

I blushed "do you think Derek would like it" I asked twirling around a bit, she stopped me "don't twirl too much, or you will be flashing your bright red undies" she smirked when I blushed, pulling on the hem of my skirt slightly. "Okay let's go" she dragged me outside where Derek and Simon were waiting.

I blushed when Derek's jaw dropped, his beautiful green eyes wandered up and down my body. I had to admit Derek looked down right sexy, "It was Tori's idea" I muttered still blushing.

He nodded "You look great" I said smiling.

He sent me a wolfish grin "you look...beautiful" he said blushing a bit. I smiled even wider, then frowned "why do you have a chain leash" I asked him.

He looking at Simon, who came over to me and dragged me to Derek. "To keep the dog in place" he sent a smirk at Derek who growled.

I grabbed the end of the chain and tugged on it, Derek grunted and bent down a bit. I lifted on my tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips, when I pulled he was blushing, I giggled when Simon and Tori gagged, "Okay let's go" I said to them, they all nodded.

"Dad, we are leaving!" Simon yelled, "Alright" we heard a muffle response. We left the house, "eh he mommy he's scary" a little boy whined at his mother while pointing at Derek. Who bared his teeth and let out a small bark, the little boy whimpered.

His mother sent us a deadly glare and walked off with her in his arms. I gasped and smacked Derek, he laughed "what in the world did you do that for" I said glaring up at him, he shrugged and flashed me his canine teeth.

I rolled my eyes and sent him a tug, he grunted and glared down at me. I smirked tugged again, he growled. I stuck my tongue at him, but he quickly caught it between his teeth and sucked on it. My eyes widened, then I shut my eyes in pure bliss and threaded my fingers in his hair.

"Ahem" a really loud cough broke us apart, we turned. Simon and Tori were staring at us "naughty girl" Tori scolded me playfully waggling her finger back and forth.

I blushed, Simon rolled his eyes "Please can we start with out you guys being like horny dogs, no pun intended Derek" he said. I blushed harder and nodded "sorry" Derek muttered but i knew he wasn't sorry at all. I smiled and jogged up to catch up dragging Derek behind me, Even though I knew I wasn't strong enough.

**-At home back from trick or treating- **

"Man I'm hungry" Simon moaned, and he went down on his knees clutching onto my legs "Please Chloe help me before I die" he whined.

I laughed and patted his head "I ordered pizza you guys go set the table and wait" I said. He grinned and sent me a peck on the cheek before running off, Derek was not far behind him.

I sighed and looked at Tori who was rolled her eyes at them. "So how much did you order" she asked. "Well 1 box of cheese, 2 boxes of meat, 1 box of hot wings, and 2 bottles of 2 litter sodas" she looked at me "Derek" I reminded.

"Oh" she said nodding, the door bell rang "I'll get it" I said, and went to the door. I opened it and a handsome young man about the age of 18, he had dark brown hair spilled over his forehead and covered his gray eyes.

He looked me over and his pink lips curved into a smirk "Hey sexy" he purred. I blushed, "uh hi" I said, "thanks I'll take it" I said trying to grab it, he shook his head "Oh no allow me pretty lady" he sent me a wink.

I gulped if Derek heard, this guy would go back to work with out a head, an arm, and leg and probably half of his body. I was to busy thinking, I didn't notice that he walked in and set the food on the coffee table, "Oh here's you're money" I handed him the cash, "how about your number as well" he cooed.

"Um well i have a boyfriend" I said taking a step back. He followed "what he won't know won't hurt him" he purred. I shoved him "get away you creep" i hissed.

He smirked and grabbed my wrist, "Let go" I said and tried to pull free. The next thing i knew it was I was behind Derek and Simon, the guy was hanging upside by his foot "hey dude let me go!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend" Derek snarled at him, the man nodded "dude I'm sorry, I won't touch her i promise just let me go" the guy pleaded and started to cry,_ 'what a wimp'_ I thought.

"Derek come on let him go" I said. Derek gave the guy a good shake and threw him out the door making him land in our bushes. "You crazy bastard!" he snarled. Derek growled "Crazy oh I'll show you crazy" he took a step, the pizza man squealed and ran into his car and speed off.

Simon and Tori were too busy laughing their asses until Derek smacked him both upside the head. "Shut it" he growled and walked in, I sighed _'great a moody werewolf tonight'_ I thought, we all walked in and ate in silence, a very awkward silence.

"I have a dick!" Simon exclaimed, "glad to know" Tori muttered. I raised my eyebrows at him, Simon shrugged "eh the awkwardness was getting to me" he said blushing slightly.

I laughed and shook my head, Derek just grunted and probably ate his 8th slice of pizza. "I'm sorry" I muttered to him, Derek's head snapped over to me, "what are you sorry for?" he asked, I just shrugged "your not talking to me, and back to your moody self" I said.

Derek's face softened "I'm not mad at you Chloe" he said. "I need a women" Simon growled looking at everyone, we looked at him.

"Now he's completely lost it" Tori grumbled, she grabbed her bag of candy and walked upstairs. "Anyways Chloe, I'm not mad, I'm just...furious at the guy, if you hadn't come in, It probably would have end up really nasty" he grimaced.

"My dick is hard" Simon groaned and thumped his head on the table. I cleared my throat and Derek looked annoyed "go take a cold shower" he snarled.

Simon perked up and he nodded before running off. "Well okay then, but Derek it's okay you never hurt me, probably his ego but nothing harmful" I said and went to sit on his lap.

Derek nodded and placed a kiss on me, we sat there in silence, until we heard moaning from the shower. "Oh gross, Simon!" We both yelled.

so here you guys go :D and yes I know it's a bit weird and I'm going to add the other specials


	2. Christmas

"Tori what would Derek like?" I asked looking around the shop "how about cologne" she told me picking up a black polo shirt for Kit "nah he would probably smell all the chemicals" I said sighing putting a expensive watch in my basket for Kit.

"He's not my boyfriend" she sneered at me, "alright fine i was just asking" I went through the art isles and I grabbed a really cool art package "this is really good for Simon" I said putting in the basket.

Tori found a pair of socks "perfect he needs it" she said wrinkling her nose. Rolling my eyes I wen to the self pay section.

Scanning my items "now what do you want for Christmas" I asking scanning Tori's things as well. "Hmm you know that new purse saw, a pair of nice shoes, make up and a robe a silk robe" she said."nah I'm just kidding" I nodded giving myself a mental note.

"Let's go" I said grabbing the receipt and bags, "What do you want" Tori asked getting in the car. I shrugged "Anything" putting the car alive I drove home.

When we turned the corner of our street Derek was already out the door waiting for us "over protective bastard" I murmured. Tori heard and laughed.

I parked the car and he was already at my door opening it for me with the most adorable smile making it hard for to be annoyed with him. Derek swooped down and gave me a passionate kiss even before i was out the car.

"missed you" he murmured pulling away and helping me out. Standing on my tiptoes I gave him another kiss much short and more chaster. "Missed you more" I smirked when he pouted.

"Let's go" I said bluntly walking inside. Derek locked the car and jogged ahead of me, opening the door. I sighed and looked at Tori "sometimes chivalry can be a boar" I nodded giving Derek a weak smile and walking inside.

"Chloe baby" a slight squeal was heard and my friend Matt walked around the corner, he was an adorable kind of guy **(to bad he's gay)** Matt had tousled black hair, with hazel eyes and dimples.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I can't believe you went shopping with out me" he gasped in shock. I giggled and hugged him "sorry we'll take you next time, I promise" I said pulling away walking in the kitchen where Derek was eating an apple "oh I didn't mind" he said eying Derek up and down licking his lips.

Derek sent him a disgustful **IF THAT'S EVEN A WORD :P** look and threw away the apple "my hunger has been ruined" he muttered with a quick kiss he walked out the door.

I giggled and smacked Matt he gave me a sheepish grin "hey Tori" he said to Tori who sneered at him and stomped off "why doesn't she like me" he pouted.

"Because she had a crush on you, then she found out you were gay" I laughed. Taking out the presents and wrapping them up before, Simon and Derek came back.

Matt's nose wrinkled up then he laughed "of course, people say I'm dripping with good looks" he said out, moving swaying his arms in a dramatic way

Rolling my eyes "so what happened with Eric" I said. Matt glared at me "that stupid fucker cheated on me with Ryan, I mean what does he have that I don't" he spat out.

Getting up from my chair, I walked over to a furious Matt and cupped his cheeks "don't worry about them, your beautiful okay" I said softly.

He nodded and pressed his forehead against mine, "I know" he whispered hugging me. "Beside" He said loudly pulling out of my arms twirling around, stopping in front of me and bended down, a finger pointed out

"I am one sexy beast" he said with a wink. I laughed and kissed his cheek "now what do you want for Christmas?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing much babe, just I don't know. Oh wait you know that new motor bike" he said in lala land. I nodded "of course" I muttered putting that in my notebook "oh wait, I was just joking" he exclaimed.

I laughed "I know, don't worry I'll think of something" He nodded and relaxed a bit. "So what do you want" He asked.

"Surprise me" I exclaimed winking at him "of course babe" he got up and walked by me and I smacked his bottom "don't be jealous of my sexy ass" he taunted.

I chuckled grabbed the now wrapped presents. I put them in my room and cleaned up the mess, a moment later. Simon and Derek came inside panting.

"What happened" I exclaimed getting a wet cloth damping their faces with it. "Somebody gave us the wrong directions and led us into a gay club, we almost got rapped" Simon yelled.

"Oh my poor babies" I cooed trying not to laugh, "Gay club" Matt's head popped from the kitchen, he then fully came out of the kitchen sauntering our way with a evil glint in his eyes.

"That's what you get for making fun of my middle name!" he shouted and ran out of the house laughing "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FUN OF MATHEW MARIA PICKLE IVY SMITH" I heard Matt yell from outside.

Derek slumped down on a couch breathing heavily, Simon just collapsed right there.

I sat down on Derek's lap kissing his jaw, I patted his sweaty forehead with his hair clung to hit. "Now go take a shower you stink" I shouted playfully jumping up, wrinkling my nose.

Derek laughed and got up, he kissed me then went upstairs. I went over to Simon "Simon come on get up" I said shaking his shoulders, he muttered and got up "okay lumberjack let's go" I said pulling him by the sleeve and dragging him upstairs, I set him down on the bed covering a blanket over him. Walking out I turned on the fan just in case making sure he was too hot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a girly scream rang through the house making me jump, then a blur of black ran past me and I heard the door slam "what the fuck..." I muttered.

"That's what you get for not knocking you stupid dog" Tori yelled from the bathroom. Great Derek saw Tori naked, shaking my head I wrote down a note saying that I was going out, grabbing my keys and walking out of the door where Matt was already leaning on

"hey babe" He said smiling. I smiled "going shopping, I'm coming" he said already getting in the car. I laughed and got in then drove off.

**~at the mall~**

"I need to look for a leather thread" I said to Matt who was checking out some skater guys "uh uh" he murmured, "drool on the right side" I said laughing, he blushed and wiped it quickly "Ah-Ha!, I found it" I exclaimed picking it up, some people turned to look.

I blushed and Matt laughed "Okay let's go" I murmured dragging his arm. I paid then I went to look for Tori's present "hmm she wanted, shoes, purse, make up, and a robe" I said looking through the shops, I found the purse she wanted, some really nice heels, make up.

Then finally a crimson silk robe "Okay I got Tori needs now give me a second" I said. Going into a women restroom, I summoned Liz here's "here's the root you wanted" she said handing a small bag to me, I smiled "thank you" she nodded.

"Oh and Chloe I was wondering if you wanted me to pass over" I froze "what do you mean" I said slowly knowing exactly what she wanted "I mean, like going to rest forever" she whispered looking at me.

I nodded "I'll miss you Liz" I said smiling tears already falling "tell everyone I missed them and I love them all" I nodded, closing my eyes taking my time. When I opened my eyes she was gone.

"Merry Christmas Liz" I whispered, wiping my tears thank god for waterproof mascara. Walking out of the bathroom I smiled at Matt who was taking to a really cute guy with blond hair and green eyes "Hi" I said at them "hey babe" Matt said.

"This is Thomas" he said "Thomas this is my best friend Chloe" I smiled "hi" he nodded "sup" he muttered glaring at me. I blinked twice the noticed he was glaring at the arm that was around my shoulders. Shrugging it off "well time to go" I said.

"Already wow" Matt said looking at his watch "hey here's my number call me sometimes" he muttered handing Matt a piece of paper with writing.

Matt smiled showing his adorable dimples, it took all my will for me not to shriek in delight and pinch his cheeks. "Bye" Matt said, we watched him go and he waved the last second a girl barreled into him kissing him full on the mouth.

Matt smiled turned into a frown as we watched him kiss her back "uh Taken" he muttered sadly. I grabbed his hands and smiled "don't worry you have me" I said. He nodded and threw away the paper.

I called my uncle's friend while Matt was sulking in the backseat too deep in his thought that he couldn't hear me. I ordered the motor bike he wanted, smiling I shut the phone.

I parked the car and grabbing the presents, "thank god I took my time and wrapped them" I said walking in as Tori sat there with Simon watching a movie "hey" I said.

Matt followed me upstairs and I put the presents away, "Chloe can I tell you a secret" he whispered looking ashamed. "Yeah what is it" I said sitting on the bed pulling him down with me.

We both lay there in each other arms "I'm in love with somebody" he said finally while playing with my fingers "yeah and who is it" I said looking at him, he sighed "no you will get angry" he said.

"Matt please tell me I won't get angry" I said he nodded "Simon, I'm in love with Simon" he said quickly

. I nodded a tear spilled down from his eyes "worst part is that he doesn't love me back and he's not gay. He's a play, a flirt, a girl every week. God dammit Chloe, every time he's with a girl, I"m jealous like hell. I fell hurt a pain in my chest. Chloe I don't think I can take it anymore, probably after new years. I'm going to move" he said and burrowed his face in my neck.

"Oh Matt" I whispered turning to face him, he snuggled into me holding me tightly. "Shh baby don't cry" I said as his shoulders shook

"I understand if your going to leave but, it'll be okay I promise" I felt him nod slightly. He was just too damn cute, like a little baby.

"Now go to sleep okay" He nodded again "sing to me" he whispered. I sang a bit of daydreamer believer and in no time we both were asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke Matt wasn't beside me, I faced the other side and saw Derek was glaring at me, while holding Matt by his legs "ah! you let me go, I didn't try anything!" he screamed and tried to wiggle "Chloe why were you sleeping with this" he gave Matt a good shake.<p>

"Derek let him go!" I shrieked, "NO! not until you tell me why both of you were in bed together, uh are you cheating on me with this" He yelled.

I could see the hurt on his face "Derek let him go, and god dammit why would you even think that I would even cheat on you, by the way HE'S GAY! he's been living with us for two yrs you should know that by now!" I yelled.

Derek snarled and threw Matt on the bed and stormed out, "yeah you big baby can't even deal with a fight like a man" I yelled at him knowing that he would hear this.

"Matt sweetheart I'm sorry" I said to Matt and helped him up "don't worry babe, it's not my fault you have an overprotective dog for a boyfriend" I laughed.

We went downstairs and got something to eat, me ignoring Derek and Matt trying to ignore Simon "trouble in paradise" Tori snickered glancing at Derek and me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes "yes of course" I smiled sweetly. Derek glared at me, clenching his fist.

Matt stuffed his mouth with noodles and glanced between us both a noddle hanging from his mouth. He looked like a puff fish. I giggled and wiped his mouth, he blushed smiling at me.

A low growl vibrated through the table. I sighed and went over to Derek grabbing his hand and pulling him to my room.

"What in the world is your problem" I demanded smacking his chest "your were fine this morning, just because he was sleeping with me doesn't mean you have to get all pissed" I said glaring up at him, he stayed quite

"you know the story of Matt, I mean the real story. He's not a old friend of mine. Derek he was disowned by his parents because they found out he was gay, they didn't give a second for his explanation and kicked him out, calling him all those nasty words. He had no home, he was hurting so much Derek like loosing your whole entire family because he wasn't perfect. I found him looking for a job, I brought him. He begged me not to tell you guys his real story only saying he was an old friend. Derek He's like my brother" I said.

Derek kept quite with a guilty look on his face. I stood up kissed his cheek and walked out the door before I left I whispered "Derek no one can replace you just telling you. I love you okay" then just the door gently walking downstairs.

"Christmas is tomorrow, so you need to help decorate, Derek's going to cook and well Simon and Matt are bringing the tree" Tori said handing me a box of decorations.

A moment later Derek came down, he wrapped his arms around my chest and kissed the side of my head "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Not me you should apologize to, it's Matt" I said a smile threatening to come on my face.

He nodded and went into the kitchen. Tori and I were done with decorations and turkey in the oven, **(sorry I don't celebrate Christmas, so don't blame me if I don't know when you eat Christmas dinner on Christmas or Christmas Eve)**

When Simon and Matt came in with a small tree. "That's all they had" Simon said putting the tree in place, it was at least 3 inch taller than me, and I'm not that tall.

"Uh I feel so tiny" I muttered giving the tree decoration to Simon and Matt. Tori snickered while they smiled.

"Hey Matt" Derek came out scratching the back of his head, "yeah" He said. "I uh um well" I sighed and kicked his bottom.

He turned and glared rubbing his right cheek, I giggled "I mean to say is I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone accusing you, with out you explaining. I just got overly jealous and I shouldn't be like that with my family, and I'm saying that you are my family. So I'm sorry" He said.

"What a lame Sorry" Tori muttered. I glared and she glared back "oh you big sexy beast give me a hug" Matt said smiling hugging Derek "I always you knew you have a soft spot for me" he said seductively.

Derek pushed him off and ran behind me. We all laughed well except Derek, turning around I gave him a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Christmas*<span>**

"Okay guys breakfast then presents" I said, they pouted and sat down on the table waiting for breakfast, we had gingerbread shaped pancakes, milk. Eggs bacon and cubed fruit.

"PRESENTS!" Simon screamed and ran to the tree picking up a small box. He opened it "awe thanks tori" he sarcastically picking up a pair of grandpa socks.

"Your welcome" she said smiling. She picked up my presents "hmm somebody adores me" she said smiling at me as her few boxes.

She unwrapped them and gasped "oh Chloe you really got them for me" I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "Don't chock her" Derek growled pushing his off and setting me on his lap eating a ginger bread.

I giggled and kissed his cheek rubbing off the crumbs he blushed. Simon got a art kit from me, and a sketchbook from Derek and a chains and a whip from Matt "You know to spice of your sex life" he said grinning waggling his eyebrows "uh thanks" he blushed putting that aside.

Tori a pair of ear rings from Matt, Simon gave her a book "you don't read" he muttered. Derek got her a necklace. "Thanks really" she said and threw the book at Simon's head "ow mother fucker" he said and went to get a ice pack.

Matt got a shirt from Tori and Derek, and a hat from Simon "your presents coming" I told him. He nodded. I got heels from Tori, a book of necromancer from Simon and a ring from Derek.

It was a vine like band with small emeralds and sapphires into it "it's a promise Ring, saying that I'll always be yours and you'll be mine. One day we'll get married" I smiled "Awe Derek" I smiled giving him a long kiss "I wish I had some" Matt said eying Derek.

Derek grunted in disgust. Matt gave me a necklace. Hugging everyone, Derek got a bag of dog biscuits and a dog collar. Derek growled at Tori who smirked "bag dog, don't growl" she snickered.

I calmed Derek down by rubbing his head, he muttered something and burrowing his head in my neck taking deep breaths.

When he was calm he opened the rest of his presents, a book from Simon and a dildo from Matt who winked and jerked his head towards me.

"Uh thanks" Derek said blushing crimson as well I, he put that aside and opened a small box, and pulled out a leather bracelet with wolf's bane root threaded through it.

He slipped it on and I tightened around his wrist "it's a wolf's bane bracelet making your shift easier and less painful" I said. he grinned and kissed me.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted us and we opened "merry Christmas little lady" he winked at me "Merry Christmas Rob" "The bike you wanted is right there" Matt walked out and in the driveway was a black shiny motorcycle "Thanks Rob" I said kissing his rough cheek.

"No problem" he got in his trunk and drove off. "You really got me this" he whispered in awe. I nodded "Damn babe, this is awesome" he said and hugged me. I smiled "love you" he said resting his cheek on top of my head. "Love you too"

* * *

><p>haha here's the Christmas one and yes I skipped Thanksgiving but I forgot to do and if you guys want me to start one I will a thanksgiving special :D<p> 


End file.
